Dedicated: Bounty
by corneroffandom
Summary: Heath's reaction the one time Wade picks the movie to watch.


Wade Barrett sighs as he enters the apartment, unsurprised to find it dark and quiet inside. He drops his bag in the empty bedroom before backtracking through the hall to the living room, pausing in the doorway to look in at Heath Slater sprawled out across the couch, Boodah next to him. Both are fast asleep and his lips twitch slightly as he toes his shoes off, walking quietly over to them.

The black dog stirs but barely peeks at him before dozing back off, Wade rolling his eyes at him. "Some watch dog you are," he mumbles to the animal. He turns to the TV and begins trying to figure out the DVD player which had always been Heath's area of expertise since his elbow injury the year prior, mumbling to himself.

Finally he gets the DVD he'd bought to play and smirks, walking back over to the couch and kneeling down in front of Heath. "Hey, Ginger," he mutters, rolling his eyes again when there's no reaction from either he or the dog. Whereas Wade's infamously an insomniac, Heath is a heavy sleeper and could sleep through a high school band marching through the apartment. "Bullocks." Leaning forward, he kisses him until he starts to respond, Heath whining sleepily when Wade pulls back. "Wake up, Ginger."

"Don't wanna," he mutters, brown eyes finally blinking open. "You're home."

"Brilliant deduction, Ginger," he teases him. "Some homecoming, you both sleeping through it."

Heath stretches groggily, the dog not even disturbed by his elbowing him accidentally. "Sorry, I stayed up too late last night thinkin'. Guess I just crashed out here waitin' for you."

Wade nods, sighing slightly. Heath had taken some time off from WWE, needing time to get his head on straight, take a break from the rigors of travel and everything else. Not to mention continued issues between he and Drew stemming from when Heath had chosen Wade all of those months ago. As much as Wade misses traveling with him, he hopes that the time will be good for him, help him to come back with a clearer mindset.

"Were you playin' with the DVD?" he asks, noticing that the whole set up around the TV looks moved.

"Yes, I was," he grimaces. "Bullocks, that's a ridiculous device you have rigged up over there, Slater."

"But you got it," he smirks as the menu for the DVD he'd stuck inside of it starts to play. Once he realizes _what_ movie it is, his eyebrows raise in surprise. "You plan on watchin' Christmas Bounty? Where's my Brit and what'd you do with him?"

"Shut up, you silly ginger git, and get your mutt to budge up so I can sit down."

Heath sneers at him before scratching Boodah above the eyes. "C'mon, boy, you can finish sleepin' on the floor. It'll be more comfy than here, with Brit over there plannin' on hoggin' half the couch."

"Says the man who _still_ hasn't gotten up," he mutters, watching as Boodah sluggishly wakes up just enough to flop onto the floor, immediately out again. "Exactly like his owner." Wade shakes his head with a smirk as he settles in next to Heath, unsurprised when the sleepy ginger curls up against him and rests his head on his shoulder, Wade's hand immediately reaching up to brush his bright hair out of his eyes.

Before the movie starts, though, Heath looks up at him. "Brit, the tree-"

Wade groans and closes his eyes, standing with no warning to the other man- another smirk crosses his face as Heath falls back against the cushions with a muffled huff- and crossing over to plug the tree in, glancing over when the multicolored lights flash against him to examine what they'd worked on just a few days ago, arguing over where ornaments should go and enjoying every second of it. He returns to the couch and drags Heath back up, sitting down once more and letting him resettle himself, ignoring the displeased pout on his lips. He chuckles faintly and leans over, kissing the top of his head.

Heath looks a little appeased at this and glances up at him, eyes narrowed a little. "Not sure why, exactly, but I missed you, Brit."

He smirks and kisses him again. "I missed you too, I suppose. No w quiet, the movie's about to start."

"But-" he starts to argue, only to cut himself off when Wade pushes play and Christmas Bounty begins for real. "Jerk." Wade smirks and draws him in closer, relieved to be home for the next couple of days.


End file.
